Outcast
by Nyaouw
Summary: Pour Naruto et ses amis, une bande de jeunes sans avenir, le monde est pourri, tout comme la société d'ailleurs. La seule chose sûre ici-bas c'est que : "Punk is not dead !".


Quand il se réveilla ce matin là, le jeune homme ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds en bataille et regarda autour de lui. Il fallait ranger, le bordel commençait vraiment à s'accumuler et on risquait bientôt de ne plus pouvoir discerner le sol. Il bailla, s'étira et sortit enfin du lit. En traversant la pièce, il marcha sur un objet.

- PUTAIN!

Il maudit ce désordre, sautilla pour descendre les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine en maugréant.

- Bah alors Naruto ? Tu hurles dès le matin?

Celle qui avait posé la question était une blonde aux cheveux longs, attelée aux fourneaux. Quelques autres personnes étaient autour d'une table en bois grossièrement fabriquée : un roux aux sourcils inexistants et aux yeux ultra-cernés roulait une cigarette, un brun gribouillait sur un morceau de papier, la tête soutenue par son poing et une autre blonde qui elle avait quatre couettes plantées sur le crâne peignait ses ongle en orange fluo, ses « Doc Martens » léopard sur la table.

- J'ai marché sur un truc, j'ai dérouillé…

- Bah si vous rangiez toi et Kankuro ! Dis la blonde aux longs cheveux en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais faut qu'on le fasse. Il salua les trois autres d'un signe de la main et fixa un petit moment la blonde aux couettes avant de déclarer : Putain Temari cette couleur me donne envie de gerber…

- Toi tu la boucle ! Tu viens de te lever et ton haleine sent le chacal. Je fête l'automne connard.

- Tu le fête maintenant toi ? On es presque en novembre.

- Je préfère quand tu la ferme, retourne à ton gribouillis Kankuro.

- Sois pas si agressive dès le matin. Comme tu dis je viens de me lever, c'est pas pour t'entendre brailler. T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Si c'était ça elle serait plus agréable le reste du temps, dit celui qui dessinait. Peut être qu'elle à ses règles en permanance.

Temari s'indigna et traita les autres de petits cons de sexistes, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire rire. La blonde aux fourneaux posa devant chaque personne assise à table un bol contenant une purée blanche.

- Bouillie d'avoine au yaourt de soja !

- Putain Ino, on avait pas trouvé des céréales pendant la récupe d'hier soir ? Grogna Temari.

- Si ! Mais non seulement c'est hyper sucré, bourré de pesticides et d'engrais de merde mais en plus c'est fait avec de la matière grasse animale !

- Mais je suis pas une putain de végane moi ! J'en bouffe de l'animal !

- Bah tu bouge ton gros cul et tu te sers un bol Temari. Et en plus tu serais mignonne de virer tes chaussures crasseuses de la table, merde !

- Merci Ino ! Reprit Naruto en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil, par contre tu pourrais me passer le sucre s'il te plait ?

Elle lui fit passer le sucre.

- Merci l'aryenne… maugréa le roux en plongeant sa cuillère dans le bol

- Merci pour cette bouillie infâme ma petite Ino, fit Kankuro avec un grand sourire, je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris de ton temps pour nous en servir !

Ino lui balança une cuillère en bois à la tête et sortit de la pièce, en emportant son sac de cours. Elle suivait une première année de licence en biologie à l'université de Konoha et devait se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard ce jour là. Le ciel était chargé de lourds nuages gris. Il allait pleuvoir aujourd'hui.

Sasuke Uchiha s'étira de tout son long avant de se lever de son lit en se massant les tempes. Su-per… Il avait une bonne grosse gueule de bois… Et la tête qui allait exploser comme à chaque fois qu'il y allait fort sur la boisson. Il ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool. Enfin se beurrer était nécessaire pour avoir le cran de se taper le déchet qui bavait encore dans son lit. Rien que la vue de ses cheveux roses lui donnait la nausée. Et puis aussi la façon dont elle s'habillait, les vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol en témoignaient : bas rayés noir et rose, rangers noires, mini-jupe écossaise rose, veste léopard en fausse fourrure et T-shirt déchiré au niveau du ventre. O.K. elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était une punk une vraie, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle ressemblait plus à un cachet contre les maux de ventre. Et puis ce piercing qui lui trouait l'arrête du nez l'agaçait. Quand il la baisait il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ce putain de piercing et ça le troublait. En fait, il se demandait comment elle avait eu l'idée de se faire percer à cet endroit précis, si c'était douloureux aussi. Mais de tout cela, le truc qui l'agaçait le plus chez elle c'était le fait qu'elle couine comme un cochon à l'abattoir quand ils étaient en pleine action. Il voulait bien être un dieu au lit, mais vraiment elle exagérait. Sur le plan humain, il l'aimait bien, il fallait l'avouer, elle était sympathique. Mais, depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble de temps en temps, il ne voyait plus en elle que le truc rose qui couinait. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait cela l'avait vraiment choqué, et bloqué par la même occasion. Souvent il lui gueulait de la fermer mais à chaque fois elle recommençait. Heureusement qu'elle n'était qu'un « plan cul » occasionnel, il en aurait eu des migraines affreuses à force. Il tituba jusque la salle de bain, prit un cachet d'aspirine et passa de l'eau sur son visage.

- Sasuuuukeeeeeee ? L'appela une voix endormie, tu viens te recoucher ?

- Crie pas, j'ai mal à la tête !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Rien.

- Bah alors viens.

- Putain ta gueule ! T'as vu mon portable ?

- Nan je l'ai pas vu ! C'est ça qui nous a réveillés ?

- Ouais il a sonné.

Il entra dans la chambre et vit directement le portable sur la table de nuit.

- T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Il est juste là !

- J'avais pas vu, excuse moi.

Il lui balança la veste léopard qui traînait par terre au visage et prit son portable. Il avait deux appels manqués de Naruto ainsi qu'un sms disant : « Alors gros lard tu viens pas à la répèt' ? Il est presque une heure sors toi les doigts du cul ! »

Merde… il avait oublié.

- Enfin sorti de cet enfer !

Bon effectivement ce n'était que la pause du midi, mais Kiba sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Ce début de journée avait été particulièrement chiant, mais, pas comme un jour normal au lycée, on aurait dit que tous les profs s'évertuaient à rendre cette journée plus ennuyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Il était dégoûté d'avoir à retaper la terminale. Tous ses amis avaient déjà eu leurs diplômes et se la coulaient douce alors que lui il devait subir encore une année de plus. Sa mère voulait absolument qu'il ait son diplôme de fin d'année. La seule chose qui était plutôt cool dans cette affaire c'était qu'il pouvait se rouler un pétard dans les toilettes en compagnie du pion principal. Le brun sortit une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche. Deux lycéennes passèrent devant lui gloussant tout en lui jetant des regards timides. Il avait l'impression qu'il plaisait plutôt à la gente féminine de son bahut. L'une d'elle l'avait même emmené derrière le gymnase pour lui tailler une pipe. Sur le coup il n'avait pas vraiment compris mais elle lui avait baissé le pantalon et le boxer d'un coup, et avant qu'il ait pu dire stop elle avait commencé sa petite affaire. Quand il avait raconté ça aux autres ils s'étaient esclaffés en disant qu'il s'était fait violé par une meuf et qu'il n'avait pas de raison de se plaindre. Facile à dire mais c'était gênant, il ne savait même pas si il devait lui dire bonjour quand il la croisait dans les couloirs. A vrai dire, depuis cette petite mésaventure, il esquivait les filles de son lycée au maximum. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas se faire sucer ! Au contraire il adorait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des remords vis-à-vis de la fille, il avait l'impression de profiter d'elle. Elevé par sa mère et ayant une grande sœur, Kiba avait un sentiment particulier pour les femmes en général : pour lui, elles devaient toutes être considérées comme des princesses. Bon il savait que c'était un peu vieux jeu pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et dès qu'il exposait cette philosophie (après quelques verres en trop), à ses potes ils se foutaient de lui en le traitant de vieillard, Temari et Tenten prenaient son parti à chaque fois même si elles déclaraient que les femmes n'avaient pas forcément besoin de la protection des hommes. D'ailleurs il avait défendu une ou deux fois des filles de son bahut qui s'étaient faites emmerdées par des mecs, et maintenant, à chaque fois que l'une d'elle avait des problèmes avec son copain ou autre elle allait le voir. A y repenser, c'était peut être ça qui les avait poussées à avoir le béguin pour lui. Quand il était arrivé dans ce lycée pour la première fois, les filles se retournaient après son passage pour critiquer son look de sale punk et faisait courir des rumeurs selon lesquelles il aurait été viré de son dernier lycée après avoir tué un mec et d'autres conneries du genre, mais la donne avait changée et il était devenu un gars populaire. Il s'en accommodait bien, même si c'était plutôt bizarre comme revirement de situation.

Il décida de sécher les cours de cet après-midi et d'aller rejoindre les autres au squat.

Shikamaru passa à l'appartement de ses parents chercher le courrier. D'habitude il s'en foutait totalement, mais depuis quelques semaines, Naruto ne le laissait pas faire la sieste tant qu'il n'était pas passé regarder le courrier, cette raclure allait jusqu'à jouer de la guitare électrique à coté de son oreille en chantant « SHIKAAAAAAAAAA VA REGARDER LE COURIEEEERRRR ».

Le brun fourra les lettres dans sa veste militaire et appela l'ascenseur. Arrivé dans l'appart' des ses parents, qui étaient toujours en déplacement et n'habitaient presque pas ici, il ouvrit les fenêtres pour chasser l'odeur de renfermé et s'assit à table pour trier le courrier. Pub, pub, pub… Des pubs de merde pour des trucs dont on avait même pas besoin ! Quelle société de consommation pourrie ! En plus comme disait Ino on gâchait du papier pour rien. Il mettait de coté factures et lettres adressées à ses parents, quand l'une d'elle attira son attention. Elle était destinée à Naruto Uzumaki des « Parias ». Shikamaru lut la lettre puis rit d'un air triomphant.

- Naruto t'es trop con !

Ino et Hinata se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le squat. La blonde avait invité son amie à venir passer la soirée là-bas. C'était le milieu de l'après midi et il pleuvait de fines gouttes.

- Au fait, merci de m'avoir invitée Ino.

- Pas de quoi choupette ! Tu sais, plus on est de fous plus on rit !

- J'aime beaucoup venir tu sais

- On aime bien que tu sois là aussi ! Oh ! D'ailleurs Naruto m'a demandé si tu voulais assister au concert qu'ils font jeudi soir au « Palabra ».

- J'en serai. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part.

- Ouais, enfin ne lui dit pas, il prendrait la grosse tête apr… Hey ! C'est pas Shikamaru là-bas ? demanda t'elle pointant du doigt un homme qui approchait, les mains dans les poches

- Salut les filles vous allez au squat ?

- Oui et toi tu vas où comme ça ?

- Je rentre justement. Je suis allée chercher le courrier chez mes parents.

- Ah oui, le fameux courrier…

- Ouais ! D'ailleurs j'ai enfin compris pourquoi ce demeuré me prenait la tête. Regardez, dit il en leur tendant une enveloppe.

Les filles jetèrent un œil sur la lettre. Une agence de production musicale avait apparemment aimé la démo que Naruto leur avait envoyé et proposait au groupe des « Parias »de les aider à faire carrière dans la musique. Ino et Hinata dévisagèrent Shikamaru qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- C'est génial pas vrai ?

Sakura était triste et elle n'aimait pas être triste, cela la mettait en colère. En fait c'était de la faute de Sasuke si elle était triste et le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois ça se passait comme ça. Ils buvaient, ils finissaient par coucher ensemble et le lendemain Sasuke redevenait ce putain de connard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être un peu moins condescendant? Il était évident qu'il la prenait pour sa pute, vu que dès qu'il trouvait une autre greluche sur laquelle « se vider » (l'expression exacte était plutôt « dans » laquelle « se vider ») il n'hésitait pas et il l'oubliait totalement. D'ailleurs ce genre de conasse était plutôt fréquent, surtout dans les bar où lui et le reste du groupe se produisaient. La dernière fois, l'une d'elle avait balancé son soutif sur Sasuke. En fait elle l'avait raté et le truc s'était accroché à l'une des baguettes de Kankuro. Le pauvre avait vraiment galéré à enlever cette merde.

Sakura alluma une clope et s'assit à l'arrêt de bus où elle n'attendit que quelques secondes. En montant, le chauffeur l'interpella.

- On ne fume pas dans le bus mademoiselle.

Elle se retourna en haussant un sourcil et écrasa sa cigarette sur une vitre.

- Content ?

Le chauffeur éberlué marmonna un truc qui ressemblait à « petite fille malpolie » et Sakura prit place au fond du bus, les rangers sur le siège de devant puis compta le nombre d'arrêt qui la séparait du centre ville. Elle était en train de s'assoupir quand elle entendit une voix crier :

- Vos tickets s'il vous plait !

O.K. aujourd'hui c'était bel et bien une journée de merde, après s'être faite virer de chez Sasuke, elle se faisait contrôler dans le bus. Géant ! Le contrôleur s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda son ticket, demande à laquelle elle répondit en haussant les épaules. Il soupira et lui demanda si elle avait de quoi payer l'amende.

- Nan.

- Vos papiers Mademoiselle

- J'ai pas.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- 55.

- Bien sur… Vous êtes mineure je suppose ?

- Et ta sœur ?

- Bien, souffla t'il exaspéré, pourriez-vous me donner votre nom, prénom et votre adresse ?

- Va te faire foutre.

- Mademoiselle, je ne vous ai pas insultée à ce que je sache !

- Ta présence m'insulte.

- Bon ! Veuillez sortir de ce bus !

Sakura jeta un œil par la fenêtre et sourit de toute ses dents.

- Aucun problème ! C'est mon arrêt !

Elle sortit tout en prenant bien soin de lever son majeur en direction du contrôleur qui grinçait des dents. La jeune femme ralluma une cigarette et rit. C'était peut être pas une si mauvaise journée.

Sai aimait dessiner. Il adorait vraiment cela, il pensait que cet art lui accordait certains pouvoirs. Le dessin était une façon d'immortaliser quelque chose, au même titre que la photographie, mais le dessin avait cette capacité de pouvoir montrer la réalité à travers l'œil de celui qui tenait le crayon, et seulement avec une palette de couleur extrêmement restreinte. Le dessinateur devait pouvoir faire partager un sentiment avec des nuances limité de couleurs, chose plutôt ardue, c'était évident.

Il était affalé sur le canapé de la cuisine, sa planche à dessin sur les genoux, en train de peaufiner une esquisse quand Kankuro entra en trombe dans la cuisine, le faisant sursauter au passage.

- Sai ! T'as pas vu Shino ?

- Non.

- Merde ! Il est où lui ? Ca va faire au moins une heure que je le cherche !

- Tu devais pas répéter avec le reste du groupe ?

- Si mais comme Sasuke est arrivé une heure en retard on a annulé.

- Et pourquoi tu cherches Shino ?

- Bah il devait aller chercher « Hélène » , mais je sais pas si il y est allé.

- J'en sais rien, je m'en tape.

- Pas la peine de s'énerver.

Sai leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son dessin.

- Putain ! Voilà à cause de tes conneries Kankuro !

- Quoi ?

Sai, passablement irrité tourna sa planche à dessin en direction de Kankuro, qui se retint de rire à la vue du drame. L'esquisse représentait la vue que l'on avait du toit du squat. Les usines désaffectées d'abord puis le reste de la ville qui s'étalait, jusqu'à la montagne des Hokages. Ce qui gênait Sai, c'est qu'un énorme trait de crayon barrait le paysage, résultat de l'entrée bruyante de Kankuro dans la pièce.

- Bah, ça peut faire genre ! Tu barres la ville car elle ne t'accepte pas !

- Ca va faire quatre heures que je suis dessus !

- T'as vraiment rien à faire de ta vie toi…

- Dégages, putain de toxico !

Kankuro sortit de la pièce, goguenard. Sai se passa la main sur le visage et réfléchit au moyen de réparer les dégâts. Sasuke entra juste à la suite de Kankuro.

- Salut Sai, sont où les autres ?

- Kankuro cherche Shino, Ino devrait bientôt rentrer vu que ses cours se sont terminés… Quelle heure il est ?

Sasuke jeta un œil sur son téléphone.

- Quinze heure.

- Il y a une petite heure environ, Shikamaru est parti chercher le courrier chez ses parents comme toujours depuis un mois, Temari doit être en haut, j'essaye de dessiner et toi tu me les brises. Répliqua Sai tout sourire

Le brun haussa un sourcil et tourna les talons sous le regard inquisiteur du dessinateur. Sasuke Uchiha, fils de l'industriel du même nom, héritier des usines Uchiha, toujours propre sur lui traînait avec une bande de loubards dépravé et sans avenir. Cela devait bien foutre la merde dans les soirées mondaines se dit Sai, toujours intrigué par le fait que Sasuke soit ami avec eux. Il n'avait même pas le look pour. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'était pas le seul : Ino non plus ne s'habillait pas vraiment comme les autres, elle était la seule à aller à l'université et ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec son doyen. D'ailleurs, il y avait aussi sa pote là… Hinata Hyuuga (produit de la bourgeoisie locale comme Sasuke), qui s'habillait de la même façon que les collégiennes. C'était mesquin de s'attaquer au look de quelqu'un, mais Sai pensait que bien souvent, l'aspect extérieur était révélateur du caractère d'une personne, il fallait juste savoir lire entre les lignes. En plus, la petite Hyuuga était l'héritière du cabinet d'avocat éponymes et il avait du mal à l'apprécier, (au même titre que Sasuke) vu qu'il avait une aversion particulière pour ceux qui étaient nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, et bien que les autres considéraient Sasuke (voire Hinata, même si ils ne la connaissaient que très peu) comme faisant parti des leurs, il n'était pas de cet avis. Dans le groupe, il préférait de loin Ino, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari et Tenten car eux savaient vraiment ce que c'était la galère, et ça Sai le respectait totalement. Il les considérait comme des personnes extraordinairement coriaces, capables de supporter ce que la vie leur faisait affronter ou d'assumer pleinement leur erreurs.

Le son d'une porte qu'on claque retentit, et quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba débarqua dans la cuisine, salua le brun et lui demanda si les autres étaient là.

- Vous, vous êtes fait passer le mot ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles?

- Rien. Kankuro court après Shino, Shikamaru arrive, Ino aussi et Temari est sûrement en haut.

- C'est pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe toi !

- Tu me fais chier Kiba.

- T'es un vrai con Sai.

- Moi je ne me fais pas violer par des lycéennes !

- Normal ! T'as rien pour plaire Sai, rétorqua Temari qui venait de descendre l'escalier. T'es maigre, blanc comme un cul, méprisant et tu as des airs de fillette.

Sai rougit un peu remballa ses affaires et se leva. Il n'aimait pas se confronter avec Temari, elle avait toujours le dernier mot.

- Oh ma douce ! La blonde passa ses bras autour du cou de Sai et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. T'es belle quand tu rougis !

Elle déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Sai qui rougit de plus belle puis se recula vivement, heurta une chaise, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Kiba ne tint plus et se plia de rire, suivi par Temari. Sai se releva visiblement vexé et ramassa tout son matériel de dessin tombé par à terre. A ce moment là, Ino, Hinata et Shikamaru entrèrent da la pièce. Shikamaru soupira que Sai devrait arrêter de se mettre dans de tels états à chaque fois qu'on se fichait de lui, Ino réprimanda Temari pour son comportement envers Sai, ce à quoi la blonde aux couettes répondit qu'elle l'emmerdait et qu'elle devrait arrêter de lui donner des ordres et Hinata aida Sai à ramasser ses outils. Ce dernier les lui arracha sèchement des mains avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage.

- Fais pas attention Hinata ! la rassura Shikamaru la main posée sur son épaule, Sai est plutôt antipathique quand on ne le connaît pas vraiment. Sinon, quelqu'un sait où sont les autres ?

- Naruto est dans la salle de musique avec Sasuke je crois. Répondit Kiba en s'affalant sur le canapé, et Gaara est en haut. Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru lui montra la fameuse lettre, Kiba la lut à voix haute tandis que Temari lui arrachait des mains pour la lire et la relire, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

- Ils ont réussit ces branleurs… dit Temari éberluée.

- Naruto est un con ! brailla Kiba, pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ?

Ino quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec Naruto et Sasuke.

- Oui ? interrogea le blond, pourquoi vous nous avez appelés ? Et pourquoi il y a autant de monde d'ailleurs ?

- Simple hasard, répondit Shikamaru, mais bon c'est une bonne coïncidence. Regarde moi ça décérébré.

Il tendit la missive à Naruto dont le sourire ne fit que s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

- On est les meilleurs ! s'écria t'il en plaquant le papier sur la tête de Sasuke.

- Abruti ! Le brun lut la lettre et ouvrit de grands yeux. Ils veulent VRAIMENT nous produire ?

- Bah si c'est écrit ! répliqua Temari en levant les yeux au ciel. Félicitations bande de bras cassés !

Ino se jeta sur les deux garçons et les prit dans ses bras.

- C'est génial les gars ! Je suis si fière de vous !

Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte.

- Lâche moi végane décolorée !

Les autres les félicitèrent joyeusement, et tous décidèrent de fêter comme il se devait la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Bah voilà une nouvelle fic. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous mettra en appétit. Et puis comme je dis toujours : Les reviews motivent l'auteur ^^!


End file.
